ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Capcom Infinite Multiverse
The Capcom Infinite Multiverse is the working title for a Japanese-American media franchise and shared fictional multiverse that is centered on a series of movies based on numerous video game franchises created by Capcom. Movies Level One Ace Attorney Resident Evil Final Fight Ace Attorney: Justice for All Saturday Night Slam Masters Resident Evil: United Dead Rising Street Fighter '' ''Resident Evil: Nemesis Mega Man Street Fighter II Final Fight 2 Sengoku Basara Darkstalkers Commando Resident Evil - Code: Veronica Devil May Cry Mega Man 2 Rival Schools: United by Fate Strider God Hand Ghosts 'n Goblins Dead Rising 2 Project Justice Dino Crisis Street Fighter Alpha Armored Warriors Capcom All-Stars Level Two Umbrella Corporation Gargoyle's Quest Dragon's Dogma Bionic Commando Dead Rising 3 Quiz Nanairo Dream Strider 2 Street Fighter: Sakura's Path '' ''Asura's Wrath Resident Evil: Infected Mercs: Commando 2 Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations Street Fighter III Dead Rising 4 Remember Me Mega Man 3 Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Breath of Fire Dino Crisis 2 Commando 3: Wolf of the Battlefield Breath of Fire: Beginnings Street Fighter IV Darkstalkers: Night Warriors Resident Evil: Revolution Devil May Cry 2 Onimusha Mega Man X Capcom All-Stars: Wrath of Sigma Sengoku Basara II Mega Man 4 B.S.A.A. Monster Hunter Level Three Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness Dino Crisis 3 Sengoku Basara III Power Stone Captain Commando Viewtiful Joe Darkwatch Tech Romancer Resident Evil: War Maximo: Ghosts of Glory Devil May Cry 3 Star Gladiator Red Earth Mega Man Legends Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies Dark Void Mega Man X: Humanity Zack & Wiki Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective Leon Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance Viewtiful Joe 2 Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein Capcom All-Stars: Fight of the Multiverse TerraSave Street Fighter V Gaist Crusher Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice Mega Man: Race of Glory Marvel vs. Capcom Level Four Mega Man: Robot Masters in Time Breath of Fire II Street Fighter: The Legacy Sengoku Basara: The Origins Strider 3 Mega Man 7 Viewtiful Joe 3 Sengoku Basara IV Monster Hunter II Street Fighter: The Ultimate Alliance Viewtiful Joe: The Climax of the Century Mega Man Battle Network Level Five Cannon Spike Mega Man Battle Network 2 Rival Schools: The Legacy Mega Man 8 Utlimate Street Fighter Mega Man Zero Level Six Ultra Street Fighter Mega Man 9 Darkstalkers: Vampire Savior Mega Man X3 Ultra Street Fighter II Mega Man 10 Magic Sword Mega Man X4 Ultra Street Fighter III Mega Man 11 Ultra Street Fighter IV Mega Man X5 Knights of the Round Mega Man ZX Ultra Street Fighter V Mega Man X6 -If you have any other ideas, you may add them. Cast Members *Lewis Tan as Ryu *Sean Faris as Ken Masters *John Cena as Guile *Zhang Ziyi as Chun-Li *Ken Watanabe as Akuma *Natalie Dormer as Cammy White *Rachel Nichols as Crimson Viper *Nathan Kress as Mega Man *CJ Adams as Zero *Coty Galloway as Proto Man *Nicholas Hoult as Mega Man X *David Boreanaz as Chris Redfield *Idina Menzel as Jill Valentine *Ian Somerhalder as Dante and Vergil *Ashley Greene as Trish *John Krasinski as Phoenix Wright *Chris Pine as Frank West *Domnhall Gleeson as Viewtiful Joe *Jason Momoa as Nathan Spencer *Charlie Hunnam as Arthur *Lily James as Morrigan Aensland *Tess Kielhamer as Felicia *Gemma Chan as Hsien-Ko *Jenna Ortega as Tron Bonne *Jamie Chung as Sakura Kasugano *Andrew Stanton as Sigma (voice and motion capture) *Jim Chandler as Doctor Light *TBA as Doctor Wily *Steven Yeun as Strider Hiryu *Kevin Spacey as M. Bison *Peter Facinelli as Albert Wesker *Don Frye as Mike Haggar *Derek Mears as Nemesis T-Type *Helen Mirren as Ruby Heart Trivia * Each Phase is referred to as a "Level" and each movie is referred to as a "Stage". ** For example, Bionic Commando is the 4th "Stage" of "Level Two". Category:Capcom Category:Films Category:Films based on video games Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Capcom Infinite Multiverse